


Every Dream I Dared

by thechavanator



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Aromantic Mia (Dragon Quest XI), DQXI Rarepair Jam, Dreams, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Mutual Pining, fairy!gemma, in which the author projects their distaste for Love At First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechavanator/pseuds/thechavanator
Summary: Perhaps she’s being too choosy, but it’s been a century, and her friends haven’t woken, and even if—when—they do wake, they certainly deserve someone wonderful, someone who will love them wholeheartedly. And if there’s one thing Gemma has learned, it’s this: one cannot truly love someone just by looking at them.And so, she digs deep into her heart, summoning the greatest powers her magic can muster, and weaves a spell so great that, perhaps, it can cover all of the world...Or, a Sleeping Beauty story, featuring one hell of a dream spell, a matchmaking attempt gone very right, and entirely too many cupcakes.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Martina | Jade/Emma | Gemma (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Every Dream I Dared

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was SUPPOSED to be a luminerik-focused fic with serenade happening in the background, for which I wrote an entire chapter in DECEMEBER. You see how it's not???? I got too attached to fairy!Gemma and then I saw how Gemma and Jade _both_ comment on how pretty the other is and I was like, welp, Serenade will have to wait.
> 
> Anyway! Here is my contribution to Rarepair Jam!! You know, the thing I organized? Which I was supposed to have two...things posted for...before the last day...neither of which was this idea. Oops!
> 
> I did Sleeping Beauty in college and have NEVER been 100% satisfied with the way any version handles the whole "an entire hundred years passes and thus the princess's true love is someone she NEVER MET" deal (and also, like, kissing a sleeping girl????), so I made my own interpretation. Also I'm a sucker for ballroom dancing, even if like none of it happens onscreen because the characters were too busy at the cupcake table. I was powerless to stop them.
> 
> Title comes from They Were You, from the Fantasticks; I performed it for a class alongside one of my classmates and I've always adored how lovely it sounds. And it works really well for our two ladies, I think!

“Oh, Gemma,” the other fairies murmur as they (attempt to) pull her away from the young royals. 

“Befriending humans has only ever led us to heartbreak, and doubly so when they are cursed,” the eldest fairy (the one who laid the countercurse, or so they had told her) adds. “My darling, for your own sake, do not entangle yourself within the tragedy that is a human life.”

Gemma huffs in turn, hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out. “But Serenica, every other fairy is ages older than I am!” she nearly shouts, drawing the attention of the mortal duo. “Do I ‘ave to stay by myself forever, or with a bunch of stuffy old grownups?”

The princess giggles. “Oh, Serenica,  _ please _ ?” she asks, in a particular tone that only a truly earnest child can really use. “I know Eleven could use the company, too; I’m sure he gets tired of only playing with his older sister.”

Prince Eleven, in turn, flashes a thumbs-up and a pair of puppy dog eyes. ( _ Oh, they’re  _ good _ , _ Gemma thinks.)

Serenica sighs. “Well, alright,” she concedes, nudging Gemma towards her newfound (hopeful) friends. “I suppose you  _ could  _ use some companionship, my dear...”

Gemma grins, dashing towards Jade and tackling her with a hug. “Thank you bundles! I’ve been so lonesome playin’ on my own...”

Jade, in turn, giggles, a light and airy sound that makes Gemma’s heart Do Things. “Well, of course! For all that I was talking about Eleven, I know I could use a friend, too.” There’s a bit of a sad note in her voice, which Gemma supposes makes sense; with the whole Sleeping Curse and all, everyone treats the prince and princess like they’re made of glass, like one wrong move will shatter them for good. 

Which is silly, because the terms of Mordegon’s curse state that they’ll be absolutely fine until Eleven turns eighteen years old. And that’s still quite some time away; Gemma’s not the best with numbers, but that’s gotta be at least eight years off, right?

Gemma doesn’t get grownups.

“ _ Um, what’s your name, Miss Fairy? _ ” Eleven asks; his inability to speak is not, despite what the kingdom may claim, a facet of the curse, but just an unfortunate consequence of his birth. But he does quite well with signing, so it seems to suit him perfectly well.

Jade sighs, though her smile gives away her fondness for her younger brother. “Lady Serenica  _ did  _ say her name is Gemma, silly.” She ruffles his hair, watching with great amusement as his face scrunches into a pout.

And so, the trio remain inseparable throughout what remains of their childhood, spending the days (well, what spare time they have after magic lessons and court lessons, anyway) playing together, their lives so blissful that Eleven’s eighteenth birthday almost sneaks up on them entirely.

_ “What do you think happens when the curse hits, anyway?” _ Eleven asks in between bouts of frenzied writing in his journal. (He told Gemma, once, that if his True Love was going to swoop in and save him, he’d rather the poor soul know what they’re getting into first!)  _ “Do we fall asleep tonight and wake up a hundred years later? Or do I actually get to enjoy my birthday before I’m a century old?”  _

As Jade racks her brain, Gemma, too, tries to recall what the other fairies told her. She was nothing but a sapphire, not yet given life by Yggdrasil at the time the curse was woven (she is, after all, the youngest of Dundrasil’s fairies), but she knows at least some of its terms. “I think you get to celebrate at least a little,” she replies, once she finally gives up on digging that information out of her head. “So prob’ly around the time your folks introduced you to the court?”

“So about noon, then,” Jade finishes. “If we get up early enough, that should give us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, and prepare for our  _ very  _ long nap.”

Gemma awakens the next morning to find the other fairies gathered around the castle. The curse, it seems, opted not to wait.

**\---**

A century, for most fairies, is a blink of an eye; they (usually, certain well-known fairies notwithstanding) live long and fruitful lives. Humans, in comparison, fade almost as soon as they’re born.

Of course, Gemma isn’t most fairies, and this century has been  _ dreadfully  _ long. Dundrasil is long-empty, with its population left to dream alongside their prince and princess, and the other fairies tend to look on her with pity when they’re not rolling their eyes at her.

In some ways, they were right all those years ago; befriending humans (and falling in love with them, as her case may be)  _ does  _ lead to heartbreak. But at the same time...

The dawn breaks on the first day of a new century, and the fairies part the sea of thorns guarding Dundrasil, and they wait. Doing nothing, just waiting.

“We’ve done all we can,” Serenica tells her when she voices her complaints. “All we can do is wait for their true loves to arrive.” And so, biting back the hesitation on her tongue, she waits. And waits. And waits.

Surely the thieves who plunder the castle are not her friends’ true loves, but they are among the only humans passing through. The researchers seek answers, but want no part in  _ being  _ the answer (and, as far as Gemma is concerned, her friends are too good for them anyway). And the few adventurers who find their way in are too proud, too stubborn, too cruel, so Gemma weaves an extra spell of her own to frighten them away.

Perhaps she’s being too choosy, but it’s been a century, and her friends haven’t woken, and even if—when—they  _ do  _ wake, they certainly deserve someone wonderful, someone who will love them wholeheartedly. And if there’s one thing Gemma has learned, it’s this: one cannot truly love someone just by looking at them.

And so, she digs deep into her heart, summoning the greatest powers her magic can muster, and weaves a spell so great that, perhaps, it can cover all of the world...

**\---**

The night falls, and Gemma rests herself beside the castle as she tests what her magic has created. And the moment she slips into sleep’s gentle embrace, she finds herself within the old Dundrasilian ballroom, just as it had looked when she was a younger fairy, still wide-eyed and largely unaware of how cruel the word can be.

“Surely I would have remembered falling asleep in the ballroom,” a familiar sleep-tinged voice calls, and Gemma’s heart feels infinitely lighter as she spots her favorite princess. “Or...am I dreaming?”

_ “Well, if you’re dreaming, I am too,” _ Eleven replies, and while he has no voice for a century of sleep to hoarsen, his sleep-slow hands seem to tell that story all the same. His eyes scan the ballroom, and he steps back, a bit startled, as they find Gemma.  _ “Though, if Gem’s involved, then we could be!” _

Jade, on the other hand, steps forward, closer to Gemma. “If I’m correct, the years have certainly changed you, dear.” (And it’s true, her hair is longer, her smile is more tinged with grief, even as glad as she is that her spell worked.)

She nods, trying to will away the blush threatening to cover her cheeks and the tears brimming in her eyes. “It’s been a ‘undred years already. I’ve...I’ve really missed you...” And, unfortunately, there go the tears.

Jade grabs her hand, squeezing it lightly in a familiar show of understanding. “I know, darling. I’m sure this can’t have been easy on you...and if we are still sleeping, it seems we have a bit to go before we can spend the days with you once more.”

_ “I don’t get it,” _ Eleven notes.  _ “If it’s been a hundred years, shouldn’t we be up by now?” _

Gemma shakes her head, wiping the tear tracks from her face. “No, it’s not as easy as that. I still need to find you lot your truest loves, but I don’t think you’re gonna find them by snoozing away. So I have a plan...if you’re up for it, I’ll set up a ball, and you can find whoever it is your ‘eart is set on that way!”

Eleven beams at the idea, but Jade seems a bit hesitant, a look in her eyes that Gemma can’t quite trace to a particular emotion. (A concern latches onto her mind; perhaps Jade’s choice of a love was already in her life, lost to the ages by now. But surely Jade’s heart can survive that; it’s plenty strong, Gemma’s seen it time and time again.) Finally, ever so slowly, the princess nods.

“Excellent!” Gemma yells, wincing at the sound echoes around the all-too-empty ballroom. “The ball starts tomorrow night then. Prepare yourselves, loves!”

She awakens, alone as ever, but for once, she wouldn’t describe herself as lonely. No, she has someone—multiple someones, even—waiting for her, so how can she possibly be lonely?

**\---**

“Are you ready, loves?” she whispers as the dream sets in, the two royals appearing before her in their dream-conjured finest. Eleven nods eagerly, knocking a laugh out of Gemma’s throat.

Jade, however, simply extends her hand. “I can’t quite thank you for helping us, not quite yet. The most I can do for now is offer you a dance.”

Goddess above, Gemma may be dead long before her time from nerves alone. All she can do is gather her courage, take Jade’s hand, and pray that her heart can hold out. (And as Jade places her other hand on her waist—always a leader, never a follower, of course—that prayer may fall on deaf ears.)

Gemma has never had a proper lesson in how to waltz; that had always been reserved for the nobles and the royals, of course, not for little fairy girls with too much time on their hands. But Eleven had insisted on whirling her around the ballroom once, before he decided that dancing left him too wordless for comfort, and Jade had laughed until her breath nearly stopped, and then had taken Gemma’s hand (much like now, funnily enough) and tried to give her a lesson of her own. Of course, it had left them giggling, and Gemma had found herself far too flustered to think about anything other than Jade’s hands on her.

Now, though...well, not much has changed. Sure, Gemma is a few centimeters taller, and this situation is more than just some childish playtime, but Gemma still can’t focus on anything but the warmth of Jade’s hands, which even in this dream seems to seep into her own skin. It’s a miracle she hasn’t managed to trip over her own feet.

Jade laughs, gently correcting their course as she spins her around, and Gemma realizes that, well, that miracle may have been short-lived after all.

The dance is really only as short or as long as either of them are willing to keep going, with no music to guide their steps. Quite honestly, Gemma would be willing to dance forever, but there are only so many hours to this night, and even without the threat of exhaustion creeping up on them, Jade  _ does _ have potential suitors, actual possible true loves, to dance with. Still, it doesn’t lessen the sting of having to part, even as Jade twirls her one final time.

Eleven, ever the jokester, claps without a shred of emotion on his face.

“Thank you, my lady,” Jade says, a smirk gracing her lips even as she rolls her eyes at her brother, and Gemma is, once again, quite sure that she may very well die on the spot.

She chooses instead to forge onward to the real event of the night (and, likely, the next few). “Of course! Now then…” She steps back, towards the wall, and with a wave of her hand, the ballroom is  _ filled _ with dreamers.

Dreamers, of course, tend not to question the whims by which their dreams carry them (until the morning rises, that is), so the sudden shift from their previous sleep-addled visions goes unquestioned. Part of Gemma (the ridiculously romantic part, of course) longs to join them, now that there’s music and merriment filling the air, but no, her role in this story is as a guide, so she’s best suited to simply watch the guests, ensuring that no one disturbs the peace.

And, of course, to see which of these suitors catches her friends’ eyes. It’s not as though she cannot talk to them, once the dance is done, but Eleven has always worn his heart on his sleeves, and while Jade is a bit harder to crack, Gemma’s spent long enough with her to know the signs.

Sometimes, when she lets her guard down, she thinks she sees a certain sparkle in Jade’s eyes when the princess looks at her. But that’s just silly, Jade could have anyone in the world, and why would she settle for a silly little fairy?

“Not the dancing type either?” Gemma jolts out of her thoughts, earning a laugh out of the young woman who approached her in the first place. “Huh, from first glance I would have assumed you’d be all about this nonsense. Just the right level of frilly, you know.” She reaches for a cupcake on the dessert table that Gemma had really only intended for set decoration. “Then again, my brother seems to be enjoying himself,” she adds, pointing at a young man with her hair color, caught within the whirlwind of dancers.

“Oh, no, I am!” Gemma replies. “I love dancing! But tonight I’m just here to watch.” She shrugs, grabbing a cupcake for herself; she figures she’s earned a treat, even if said cupcake is technically just a figment of her imagination. “Someone ‘as to keep an eye on everyone else while the ‘osts enjoy themselves!”

Her guest laughs again. “Well, I’m happy to keep an eye on my brother making a fool of himself. Oh,” she interrupts, “I’m Mia, though I guess it doesn’t matter since I’m  _ pretty _ sure I’m dreaming, and the porcupine out there dancing with Prince Bowlcut is Erik.”

“ _ Trying _ to dance, that is,” Jade corrects, having extricated herself from the dance floor at  _ some _ point for a cupcake of her own. “That’s not to say that my brother is particularly gifted himself, of course.” She winces as Eleven steps on his partner’s feet, frantically signing apologies while still trying to waltz, somehow.

“If they’re still enjoyin’ themselves after that display, I think they might just be meant for each other,” Gemma notes. She sighs.

“Oh, he’s smitten.” Mia takes a rather large bite out of another cupcake. “I know my brother, and I can tell he’s head over heels from all the way over here,” she continues, stunningly articulate despite her mouth still being full of cupcake. “And what about you, princess? Shouldn’t you be swooning in the arms of some Prince Charming?” 

Jade shakes her head, rolling her eyes as she watches the dance floor. “Goddess, no. None of my dance partners have been quite my type. Far too pushy for my taste.” She grabs another cupcake, continuing, “And the women are too busy fawning over my brother, even though he’s  _ clearly  _ too taken with his current dance partner to spare a look at them.”

Mia scoffs. “Gross.”

All too suddenly, most of the dream fades, leaving Eleven, Jade and Gemma all alone in their suddenly-all-too-large ballroom.  _ “Hmph, I was actually enjoying that, _ ” Eleven notes, scowling and crossing his arms as soon as his words have escaped the clutches of his hands.

“Must’ve been someone special if you were ‘appy enough to keep dancin’!” Gemma beams. “And from what ‘is sister said, ‘e must’ve been enjoyin’ ‘imself too.”

Eleven’s face burns red, which Gemma must admit is  _ quite _ an unusual sight. “ _ I didn’t catch his name, though…and even if I did, I couldn’t exactly tell him mine.” _

“There’s always more dreams,” Jade murmurs, mussing Eleven’s hair. “I’m sure you’ll see him again sooner rather than later.”

Gemma, of course, is already plotting. She knows his name, and his sister’s name; now, it’s just a matter of finding where they are in the waking world. 

**\---**

Another night falls, another ball begins, and thus Gemma spends another night by the cupcake table with Mia.

“Y’know, I’m not even sure why I’m here,” Mia grumbles. “I mean, I’m not complaining about the infinite cupcakes, but I’m not exactly interested in this mushy romance stuff.” She shrugs. “Never really been my thing.”

Gemma tries to form a response, but Jade cuts her off (why isn’t she dancing?). “Perhaps you’re here to help us find your brother so we can bring him here? Eleven can’t exactly talk like this, and it’s  _ impossible  _ to get him off the dance floor without being mobbed.”

She tried to free him, earlier, and the mob of excited would-be-princesses was  _ far _ too overwhelming, even for those more well-versed with people than Eleven is.

“Perhaps…” Gemma hums. “Well, then, Mia, where might I find you and your brother? That way, I can lead you to Dundrasil and we can break the curse?”

She laughs. “Well, Miss Guide to the Royals, shouldn’t you be able to figure it out yourself? There aren’t too many folks with blue hair, you know.” 

“Gemma may be a fairy, but she’s not  _ omniscient _ ,” Jade replies, and, really, Gemma can stand up for herself, but she’ll gladly let Jade be her knight in frilly armor any day. “And I suspect she’s spent most of her time waiting in Dundrasil. She may not even know where to start!”

Gemma’s face burns with embarrassment. Well, Jade may be right, but she didn’t have to  _ say _ it.

Mia huffs. “Fine, if you want the  _ easy _ way out. Right now we’re camped outside Zwaardsrust. We, uh, move around a lot.”

Not too far off then. Gemma can set up a barrier, keep any nosy adventurers out while she retrieves Eleven’s dream boy and his sister...

“Buuut,” she continues, fussing with her braid, “I  _ guess _ I can nudge my brother in the right direction. I mean, I’m sure as shit not gonna complain if my brother marries rich and I get to live the cushy palace life.” She shrugs. “Probably can lure him out with the promise of gold or something.”

Gemma breathes a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s one love down! Now all that’s left is to find one for Jade!”

A strange look crosses the princess’ face, one that Gemma can’t say she’s ever seen on her. Almost...sad? No, that can’t be right, why would Jade be sad at the concept of waking up? She steps closer, wanting to ask  _ why _ , but Jade turns, leaving the cupcake table entirely and pulling her brother out of the throng of dancers entirely. She can see them signing at each other from the edge of the room, and almost follows them. But they’ve barely been able to talk to each other, so instead she stays back, sighing into a cupcake.

“Got it bad, huh,” Mia mumbles, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder as though physical affection isn’t quite her forte. Gemma doesn’t respond, choosing instead to eat yet another dream cupcake.

**\---**

“C’mon, love, why aren’t you dancin’?” Gemma asks her princess as yet another night finds both of them (and Mia, of course) by the dessert table. “I can’t ‘ave you sleepin’ away forever while Eleven’s out an’ about!”

The same strange almost-sad look crosses Jade’s face once more. She sighs, but says nothing, instead burying whatever it was she  _ would _ have said into a cupcake. Mia glances at Gemma and shrugs, her face, too, twisted into something Gemma can’t place. Perhaps the two of them know something Gemma doesn’t?

Mia  _ had _ mentioned not being the romance type...perhaps Jade is the same way? No, no, the curse wouldn’t have affected her if that had been the case. Or perhaps...has Jade given up on love entirely?! No, no, that certainly won’t do!

“Now, you listen ‘ere, Jade,” Gemma begins, pointing a finger at her dear princess, “you can’t give up on love before you’ve even  _ tried _ to find it! I just know there’s someone out there waitin’ for you, you just have to let yourself find them! An’ you can’t do that just standin’ ‘ere at the sweets table!”

The music stops, the dancers slowing to a halt as  _ everyone _ turns to look at their host. She locks eyes with Eleven, who simply swipes a hand over his head. Not sign language, but certainly meaningful. What, exactly, went over her head?

Jade, too, stares at her, mouth slightly agape. “No, that’s not…” She never quite finishes that sentence, suddenly all too engrossed in yet another cupcake.

The dream ends early that night, both royals satisfied (or at least as satisfied as Jade can be), and Gemma awakens to the sound of a familiar voice echoing across the ruins. As she gazes down at the ruins from her resting place, she spots Mia, practically dragging her brother behind her.

“As promised, one loverboy delivered,” Mia jokes, shoving Erik ahead of her. “So let’s get this whole true love show over with.” Her face scrunches up with distaste as she taps her foot; she really isn’t kidding about not being one for romance, is she?

Gemma waves her hand, watching the thorn wall fade from the palace door, and motions for the siblings to follow her. Mia whispers something to Erik before they heed her advice, stepping carefully over the threshold and seemingly keeping an eye out for any crumbling architecture. (Of course, the spell cast to keep Dundrasil asleep also served to preserve the castle, but she understands their apprehension.)

“Any luck finding someone for Princess Cupcakes?” Mia asks, that same strange expression from the ball crossing her face once more, as they make their way to where the royals have been slumbering for so long. “Or do I have to wait longer to see my cool sister-in-law?”

Gemma sighs. “Nothin’ I can tell ‘er makes ‘er even  _ try _ .” She pauses, hand hovering in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, she turns the knob, lighting the candles with a quick flick of her wrist, and leads Erik and Mia inside.

She hasn’t been inside since the curse took effect—she tried, once, but it hurt too much—so she’s glad to see that everything is just as she remembers it. Erik follows close behind, stopping just in front of Eleven’s bed. He runs a hand through his hair, grimacing awkwardly. “So, uh, do I just kiss him? I feel kinda weird just, you know, planting one on him like this.”

Gemma shakes her head, pushing away her concern for Jade for the moment. “All you ‘ave to do is kiss ‘im on the ‘and, or somethin’! The curse isn’t picky ‘bout  _ where _ .”

Erik shrugs, and Mia covers her face as he steps forward, reaching for Eleven’s hand and lightly pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Gemma crosses her fingers and closes her eyes (she can’t bear to look, in case something goes wrong, in case  _ she  _ was wrong), but she hears Mia gasp and she blinks her eyes open once more; a beautiful swirl of magic fills the room, centering on Erik and Eleven, and when it finally fades, she watches Eleven stretch, finally rejoining the waking world.

He sits up, eyes scanning the room and landing on Mia. He tilts his head to the side, signing, “ _ wait, Erik, I thought you said your sister doesn’t do romance?” _

“He did. I’m not here to woo anybody,” Mia grumbles. “Besides, your sister doesn’t have eyes for any of the dancers.” Gemma’s quite sure she sees her eyes flit between the other two women, but she can’t figure out why.

Eleven follows her line of sight back to Gemma, and he sighs. “ _ Gem, I love you like a sister, but goddess almighty you’re clueless. _ ” He hops off the bed (gosh, his energy returned fast), finds his way to Gemma and shoves her towards Jade’s bed. Once he returns to Erik’s side, he gestures towards the bed. “ _ Didn’t you notice? She found her true love a long time ago.” _

Wait, she had? No, that can’t be right...but, all the same, as she looks back on years of her own longing, she thinks she can see something of the same reflected from Jade onto her. Eleven is right; she really has been clueless, hasn’t she?

She steps forward, ever so nervous, following the same motions Erik had gone through just a few minutes before. She takes Jade’s (very soft, oh no) hand, pressing it quickly to her lips before she can change her mind.

Gemma waits, still clutching Jade’s hand, wondering if, perhaps, Eleven was wrong, if Jade was doomed to be stuck in sleep forever. But before she can give in to her own fears, a shimmering whirlwind of fairy magic whips up around them, the last vestiges of the curse finally letting go of Jade, and as it dies down, her princess’ eyes blink open, finally.

Jade sits up, stroking Gemma’s cheek with a sleep-heavy hand. “Took you long enough, darling.”

Gemma could stay in this moment forever, really, but the castle is creaking with the sounds of people stirring, the kingdom coming alive for the first time in over a century. Surely they’ll all want to see their young royals and the souls who saved them…

She turns to lead the five of them to the ballroom, for a  _ proper _ celebration this time (and for a proper dance with her princess), but Jade grasps her hand, keeping her by the bed as she pulls Gemma down to kiss her.

“Forgive me, love,” Jade whispers, still ever so close to Gemma’s lips, “but I think I’ve done enough waiting. Don’t you agree?”

Truth be told, Gemma really can’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thechavanator (main) / elevenoflight (spoilers) / chellion-characters (OC content!)  
> twitter: nonotfromportal  
> discord: Chel!#2061
> 
> I swear to god Eleven gets more chaos-gremlin with every story. I don't know why he does this but he sure does.
> 
> Also I hope aro Mia turned out okay!!! It wasn't explicitly stated but that was the idea I had for her (though the distaste for _seeing_ it is more just a Mia thing rather than an identity thing, of course).


End file.
